Le Trio D'argent
by Fiind-l0ve
Summary: Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé. Que les Serpentards avaient 3 Princes : Drago,Harry et Blaise. Et que la pauvre Griffondor Hermione soit leur victime préférée. Qu'elle ne peut compter sur personne? Mais qu'un Serpentard va croquer dans la pomme. PAUSE (j'ai du mal à la rependre)
1. Prologue

****

******Genre : Drame /Romance / **

**Pairing : Hermione Granger/ Drago Malefoy ou Hermione Granger / Harry Potter, je ne suis pas sur encore, vous me direz ce que vous préférez et pourquoi.**

**Disclamer : Hélas ils ne sont pas à moi mais à : JK ROWLING. J'ai juste remanié à ma façon.**

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou chères lectrices (et lecteurs?). Je poste une fiction que jai commencé et que j'écris au fur et à mesure. J'ai un peu de soucis d'écriture en se moment, mais je finis toujours ce que je commence. Je vous mets juste le résumé en grand pour que vous voyez ce que ca va donner. J'espère que ca plaira. Désolé pour les fautes, mais PERSONNE n'est parfait ! Kiss

* * *

**Résumé**

**BoNNe LeCTuRe !**

* * *

**.oO°Oo.**

Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé...

Que les parents d'Harry Potter ne soient pas vraiment des anges, surtout le père, aimant comploter contre les autres, pour jouer, dit-il a sa femme pour se servir d'escuse... Avec Siruis, son meilleur ami. Que la mère Potter, soit comme le disent tous du temps de Poudlard. Une gentille Lionne courageuse, mais au tempérament de feu.

Que le jeune homme Harry ait été à Serpentard, que ses meilleurs amis soient Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabinni, et qu'à eux 3 ils soient les coureurs de jupons les plus sexy et les plus enviés de Poudlard, mais que tout les élèves craint, même les courageux Lions, et certains professeurs, n'ayant pas de caractère fort, les 3 garçons en profitent...

Que Ron, Ginny Weasley et les autres soient toujours à Gryffondor...

Qu'Hermione Granger soit elle aussi à Gryffondor, mais sans ami, malgré les quelques fois où Ginny et Ron viennent la voir discrétement par peur d'avoir les Serpentards sur leur dos, car personne à part eux n'avait le droit de l'approcher, leur miss-je-sais-tout et leur sang de bourbe adorée...

Que Drago Malefoy et ses meilleurs amis la maltraitent verbalement et physiquement juste par plaisir... Sadique.

Mais qu'un jour en voulant lui faire plus de mal, la découvre autrement, apprenne à mieux la regarder et veuille la posséder... Entièrement...

Quel Serpentard va succomber au péché interdit du clan ?

**.oO°Oo.**

**Bon j'ai fait un mini résumé pour bien que vous voyez là où je veux en venir. Je n'ai écris que 9 chapitres. Ca ce fait doucement, mais surement.**

**Désolé pour les fautes, mais je ne suis pas parfaite. Le plus important c'est que vous compreniez les phrases non ?**

**Je n'ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi pour la fin, surtout niveau couple. Harry ? Drago ? Blaise ? Ron ? La mort ? La solitude ? Dîtes moi si vous avez une préférence au fil des chapitres.**

**Kiss et à bientôt.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur **: Voilà le 1er chapitre, qui j'espère plaira. Kiss

* * *

**_RaR_ :**

**Ecathe38** : Merci pour le résumé. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce 1er chapitre. Je suis très tenté par un Dramione, mais aussi par un HarryMione. Je pence qu'avec Blaise ca ne se fera pas, enfin pas dans cette fiction là. J'attends ta review avec impatience. Kiss

**Nono** : La voilà la suite. J'espère que ca t'ira. Kiss

**Oli **: Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hermione, elle ne sera jamais comme ca dans mes fictions, j'ai horreur de ça. Dans les chapitres on va croire que je vais vite, mais dans un autre j'expliquerais pourquoi. Mais je n'aime pas trop aller vite, sauf peut-être quand il faut faire l'épilogue, je suis plus a faire une sorte de résumé comme une liste. Du genre : Hermione devient ca et Drago ca. Mais j'essaye de m'améliorer. Ron ne sera pas un idiot, mais pas non plus trop intelligent, il sera entre les 2 comme dans les films et je ne ferais pas de Ron / Hermione pour seulement 2 semaines promis. Merci de te review et des conseils. Hâte de savoir ce que tu en pense de se chapitre. Kiss

**Fille qui passait par la** : Merci pour ta review. Voilà le 1er chapitre. Désolé pour le retard, mais je cherchais quelqu'un qui voudrait bien me corriger. Et pour te calmer un peu, lol, j'ai déjà écrit 9 chapitres, alors je pence que je n'aurais pas trop de retard si j'écris vite. Dis moi ce que tu pences de ce chapitre. Kiss

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**BoNNe LeCTuRe !**

* * *

Septembre, le mois de la rentrée. A la gare, plus précisément, entre la voie le 9 et 10 : la voie 9 3/4 pour la nouvelle année de sorcellerie.  
Tous les parents accompagnaient leurs enfants, tous ? Non ! Un groupe composé de 3 beaux et grands garçons, des hommes maintenant, marchaient en direction du train rouge sang: le Poudlard express.

L'un était blond, grand, un corps couvert par sa robe de sorcier qui cachait sûrement ses muscles grâce au Quidditch en tant que poursuiveur et sous-capitaine, il avait les yeux bleu/gris, la peau blanche faisant ressortir ses lèvres, une démarche féline, légère, tous les ados le reconnaissant baissèrent les yeux de peur et/ou de soumission.  
Le 2éme garçon, avait les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, ce qui faisait son charme, il était aussi grand que le 1er, ses muscles cachés lui aussi par sa robe de sorcier gagnés par le Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur et capitaine, il portait des lunettes rondes cachant ses yeux verts émeraude, sa peau était plus foncée que le 1er, mais pas trop, il avait la démarche d'un homme sûr de lui, et devant lui aussi, les autres baissaient les yeux.  
Et le dernier, un châtain clair, les cheveux en pagaille, mais moins que le 2éme, les yeux bleus, un sourire sur son visage, la démarche des 2 autres en une seule, le regard froid, des muscles, grâce au footing tous les matins, mais pas de Quidditch pour lui.

Les 3 garçons étaient respectés, cela se voyait selon leur démarche, leur façon de voir les autres de haut, même les adultes, habillés très classe, leur robe noire collant un peu à leur peau, mais cachant beaucoup selon toute la gente féminine, qui se retournaient sur leur passage, un autre lien les liait, une sorte de badge, vert et argent, accroché au niveau de leur poitrine gauche, représentant un serpent, ils appartenaient à la maison des Serpentards.  
Le " Trio d'Argent " comme ils aimaient qu'on les appelle, composé de Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et de Blaise Zabinni.

Les garçons montèrent dans le train et cherchèrent un compartiment libre. Ils en avaient trouvé un après avoir méchamment chassé les 2 élèves de 2éme années qui les connaissaient bien grâce aux rumeurs qui courraient sur eux, mais il y en avait tellement au bout de 6 ans.  
Le blond s'assit sur la banquette droite à côté de la fenêtre, le châtain clair en face de lui et le brun à côté du blond. Les Garçons parlaient de sport sorcier quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à 2 jeunes filles, une blonde aux yeux bleu/gris qui devait avoir dans les 15 ans, donc c'était sa 5éme année à Poudlard. L'autre jeune fille était rousse, les yeux émeraude et avait le même âge que sa copine, mesurait la même taille, mais plus petite que les garçons dans le compartiment. Leur badge à la poitrine indiquait qu'elles étaient, elles aussi, à Serpentard. La rousse prit alors la parole:

- Harry James Potter ! Mère me dit de te dire que cette année, elle ne voulait recevoir aucune lettre du directeur ou autre pour ton comportement de gamin et macho !

- Suzanne Lily Potter ! Père me dit de te dire que cette année, il n voulait pas que tu me prennes la tête ou alors c'était moi qui te la prenais et que ça allait faire mal !

La jeune blonde sourit, allait même dire quelque chose qui n'aiderait pas son amie qui pour la énième fois se disputait avec son grand frère, mais sa meilleur amie Suzy lui fit bien comprendre que s'était pas le moment de draguer son frère ! En effet la jeune blonde, qui n'est autre que la jeune Mel alias Melinda Cissa Malefoy, la petite sœur de Drago, était, depuis que son frère l'avait ramenée chez eux pour un mois, amoureuse de lui, mais lui ne la voyait que comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Quant à la jolie rousse, elle, aimait bien Drago et aimerait tester les rumeurs sur lui et ses " doigts de fée " et puis pourquoi pas aussi Blaise, mais moins que Drago, il était son obsession, mais elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien qui pourrait mettre son meilleur ami, donc Harry, sur le dos ! La rousse reprit :

- Allez on vous laisse à vos blabla pour votre chasse les mecs ! Au fait si un jour vous tombez amoureux dites le moi que je me prépare mentalement et aussi la fille en question ! Salut les nazes !

Et elle partit avec son amie sans entendre les garçons contester ce qu'elle avait dit ! Les garçons étaient souvent méchants avec leurs sœurs, mais si quelqu'un les touchait il s'en prendrait une ! Malgré les disputes sans cesse, ils s'aimaient, mais ne le diraient jamais, trop la honte, ils avaient une réputation à tenir : eux, les princes des serpents, elles, les princesses ! Après avoir insulté gentiment leurs sœurs respectives, les garçons reprirent leur discussion, c'est Harry qui brisa le silence après la conversation sur le Quidditch qui reprendrait sûrement après:

- Hey Drago quelle proie cette année?

- Je ne sais pas trop, cette année est la dernière et j'aimerais qu'elle soit bien marquée ! Et toi Harry?

- Moi ? Et bien, je passerais derrière toi, pour la 1ere, mais je me ferais bien Tamara Letont ! Tu m'as dit qu'elle était bonne l'année dernière, alors pourquoi pas? Et toi Blaise?

- Ca fait 5 ans que l'on se partage les filles, on les a presque toutes eues, à part les Lionnes qui sont plus dures et c'est ce qui est bien et depuis quelques temps je me ferais bien la petite Weasley !

Harry sourit et lui dit :

- T'as raison je me la suis faite l'année dernière mon dieu qu'elle était chaude, une vraie tigresse !

- Qui la pauvre? La sœur de la belette ?

- On s'en fiche de son argent là ! Ce que je veux c'est son corps !

- Oui t'as raison ! Tenez, regardez l'heure les gars !

- Qui va la chercher ?

- Moi ! Elle m'a manquée !

- Vas-y doucement Harry la dernière fois, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte !

- Oui c'est vrai, mais elle ne m'écoutait pas ,cette peste, mais je vais lui montrer qui je suis et cette année je vais m'amuser avec elle !

Les 2 Serpentards firent apparaitre leur sourire pervers pendant que Harry était parti " la" chercher !

**.oO°Oo. **

**Alors ce 1er chapitre ? J'attends avec impatience vos reviews. Et tenez-moi au courant pour les couples, maintenant j'ai une idée, mais bon je voudrais savoir votre avis.**

**Kiss**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Genre : Drame /Romance **

**Pairing : Hermione Granger/ Drago Malefoy ou Hermione Granger / Harry Potter, je ne suis pas sur encore, vous me direz ce que vous préférez et pourquoi. En Rating ca sera un bon et grand M !**

**Disclamer : Hélas ils ne sont pas à moi mais à : JK ROWLING. J'ai juste remanié à ma façon.**

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà le 2eme chapitre, qui j'espère plaira. Merci à MaaNaa de m'avoir corrigé. Kiss**

* * *

**_RaR_ :**

**Lenaa** : Désolé du retard. Je n'avais pas de correctrice. Moi aussi je suis tentée par se couple, mais avec Drago aussi lol. Bon lecture. Kiss

**Miss Siera **: Désolé du retard. Merci. J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant. Et encore désolé de t'avoir mis dans cet état lol. Kiss

**Aodren** : Merci beaucoup. Voila la suite. Kiss

**liline2311** : Merci. Moi aussi j'ai une préférence pour les Drago / Hermione mais j'adore aussi les Harry/ Hermione ! Que faire ? Dis moi ce que tu pence de ce chapitre ! Kiss

**Mary** : Merci beaucoup. Oui mais Zabinni est à fond sur Ginny ! Dilemme ! Et puis je ne vais pas la faire sortir avec tout le monde quand même lol. En tout cas merci. Bonne lecture. Kiss

**Fille qui passait par là **_Ou_ **Kisa** : Ouais 9 chapitres ! Bientôt 10. Mais je lai fait aussi pour moi lol. Voilà la suite tant attendu. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Et tu as le droit de dire super autant que tu veux lol. Et tu as le droit de mettre autant de longueur que tu veux lol. Tu peux même mettre ce pseudo là ! Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Kiss

**Myria Clara Tonks** : Beaucoup aimerais Harry / Hermione et Drago / Hermione. Et moi aussi. J'hésite pas mal. Bonne lecture. Kiss

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**BoNNe LeCTuRe !**

* * *

**.oO°Oo.**

Blaise et Drago parlaient de leur future proie manquante à leur liste, d'ailleurs ils avaient tous les deux un parchemin et une plume dans la main, écrivant sûrement la fameuse liste avec les noms des filles eues ! Ils étaient concentrés comme si c'était un devoir de cours.

On voyait dans leur liste les noms de toutes les filles de l'école, âgées minimum de quinze ans. Pour la plupart, une croix était tracée à côté du nom, signalant qu'ils l'avaient eue, et sur la même ligne était indiqué le cadeau si elle leur en avait laissé un : la plupart du temps, il s'agissait de culottes, de soutien-gorge, de strings...

Sur la liste de Drago, toutes les filles étaient cochées sauf côté Gryffondor : eh oui, la guerre entre ces deux maisons n'avait pas changé !  
La liste de Blaise suivait Drago à quelques noms de différence.  
Mais, sur les deux listes, en bas du parchemin était inscrit un nom avec le signe des Lions qui n'était pas encore coché : la fille leur avait résisté, et aux deux de surcroît ! Ce nom est celui d'Hermione Granger.

Les deux princes parlaient des filles, de celles qui avaient le plus fait d'effet, qui étaient bien foutues et qui faisaient des fellations parfaites ! Après avoir tout bien noté, Blaise n'arrêta pas de souffler Drago perdit patience et lui demanda de s'expliquer !

- C'est mon frère, il doit venir à Poudlard pour sa sixième année !

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ne reste-t-il pas à Durmstrang ?

- Parce que mon abruti de frère a frappé un autre du-con, lui a pété des cotes et la mâchoire parce qu'il avait traité son équipe de Quidditch de nulle ou je ne sais pas trop quoi ! Et là il doit être en train de commencer sa chasse dans les compartiments ! Mon père m'a demandé de le surveiller ! Tu te rends compte: Surveiller mon frère ! Comme si j'avais que ça à faire !

- Par les slips de Merlin ça veut dire qu'on va se coltiner Jason ? Oh, la poisse ! Oh ! Au fait quand Harry sera de retour, je vous dirais un truc que j'ai entendu !

- D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Harry, tu trouves pas qu'il en met du temps pour la trouver ?

- Oui, t'as raison ! J'ai peur qu'il y aille un peu fort et qu'il nous l'abime comme l'année dernière ! On n'avait pas pu jouer pendant une semaine ! Trop mauvais souvenir, d'ailleurs !

- Ouais ! On était un peu déprimés, n'empêche ! Elle n'est pas très solide !

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte du compartiment coulissa et laissa place à un Harry pas content du tout ! Il marmonna des insultes sur une fille ! Sûrement la concernée qu'il devait ramener ! Drago et Blaise le regardaient avec impatience, ils voulaient savoir où était leur jouet ! Harry s'assit à sa place et leur parla en scrutant Blaise et Drago :

- Cette sale peste est nulle part ! Je ne l'ai pas trouvée !

Drago perdit son sourire et cracha :

- Tu déconnes ? Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle nous a laissés tomber cette Sang-de-bourbe ?

- Tais-toi Drago ! Ne parle pas de malheur ! Mon jouet me manque ! Harry, t'as vraiment cherché partout?

- J'ai cherché partout ! Même demandé à la belette fille ! Et même failli me prendre un coup de poing de son frère, mais il n'a pas osé, ce sale rouquin ! Et même dans le compartiment des préfets et préfets-en-chef ! Rien ! Comme si elle n'était pas montée dans le train !

- Bon, eh bien, Drago, Harry on va devoir chercher une autre Sang-de-bourbe !

- Quoi, mais t'es fou ! Harry, ne me dis pas que t'es d'accord ! C'est notre Sang-de-bourbe et à personne d'autre !

- Ouais Blaise ! Drago a raison ! On va attendre à Poudlard ! Et on verra après ! Et on lui fera payer son retard comme il se doit !

- Oui, et moi, j'ai un cadeau rien que pour elle ! Mais qu'entre elle et moi les gars !

- Ne commence pas avec ta possessivité, Drago ! Elle est à nous trois !

Drago lança un regard noir à Blaise qui lui sourit et lui répondit amusé :

- Bon très bien ! OK c'est vrai, c'est toi qui l'as choisie donc c'est plus la tienne, mais on a toujours partagé entre nous ! Alors ne fais pas ton égoïste !

La conversation s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé et ils reparlèrent de leur nouvelle technique de Quidditch !

Deux heures après, le train s'arrêta devant leur nouvelle maison de leur dernière année: Poudlard !  
Les trois garçons descendirent du train avec prestance. Tous les élèves les laissèrent passer : Ils étaient tous au courant grâce au murmure entre wagons que leur tête turque n'était pas là, ils en chercheraient peut-être une autre et c'était la peur des Sang-de-bourbe !

**.oO°Oo.**

**Alors ce 2eme chapitre ? J'attends avec impatience vos reviews. Et tenez-moi au courant pour les couples, maintenant j'ai une idée, mais bon je voudrais avoir votre avis. J'ai beaucoup d'hésitation. Désolé encore pour le retard. Il faut remercier MaaNaa.**

**Kiss**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Genre : **Drame /Romance

**Pairing : **Hermione Granger/ Drago Malefoy ou Hermione Granger / Harry Potter, je ne suis pas sur encore, vous me direz ce que vous préférez et pourquoi. En Rating ca sera un bon et grand M !

**Disclamer : **Hélas ils ne sont pas à moi mais à : JK ROWLING. J'ai juste remanié à ma façon.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà le 3eme chapitre, qui j'espère plaira toujours. Merci à MaaNaa de m'avoir corrigé, encore. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Kiss

* * *

**_RaR_ :**

**_D-Gray-Man-001_**_ : La voilà la suite ! Remercie ma correctrice qui a fait vite. Alors le chapitre ta plus ? Dis-moi pour celui là. Si tu as aimé ! Bonne lecture. Kiss_

**_MaaNaa_**_ : Merci pour ta re-correction. De m'aider avec cette fiction. Je suis contente que tu aime toujours la relire. Kiss_

**_Letis_**_ : Merci beaucoup. La voilà la suite. Ouais vive les Drago / Hermione. Mais est ce que je vais faire ce couple ? Bonne question… Kiss_

**_AngelNott_**_ : La voilà la suite. Beaucoup penche pour ce couple, et j'avoue qu'il me plait. Il est ultra possessif, tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi je dis ca… Le frère de Blaise ? Pourquoi ? J'ai hâte de le savoir, je n'ai pas beaucoup de proposition pour lui. Bonne lecture. Kiss_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**BoNNe LeCTuRe !**

* * *

**.oO°Oo.**

Le repas du soir se déroula comme d'habitude : dans la rigolade, le bavardage entre amis, les vacances qu'ils avaient passées, les rumeurs des couples stars, le Quidditch...

Les trois garçons de Serpentards se tenaient droits et fiers comme toujours, sauf que ce soir-là, ils avaient un regard tueur, la cause? Leur Lionne n'était pas présente, celle qu'ils voulaient tant voir n'était pas là ! Pourquoi ? Ils l'ignoraient, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle paierait pour son absence ! Foi de Serpentard !

Tous les autres élèves savaient que la personne au nom d'Hermione Granger passerait un sale quart d'heure, et que les garçons qui s'en chargeraient allaient lui faire mal, très mal…

Mais avant, ces mêmes garçons allaient se calmer sur d'autres têtes de passage et il était donc possible qu'ils leur tomber dessus. Alors les autres élèves restaient le plus loin possible d'eux et baissaient les yeux quand ils passaient, mais des regards haineux suivaient les princes quand ils avaient le dos tourné, ou alors certaines filles bavaient sur leur passage !

D'ailleurs, la plupart des filles enviait un peu la Hermione Granger: Tout simplement parce que les trois garçons prenaient le temps d'être avec elle, même si c'était pour lui faire du mal, l'insulter, peut-être même la frapper ou autre chose de plus tentant pour certaines plus imaginatives...

Ils ne laissaient aucun autre garçon l'approcher, lui parler ou même la regarder, ils voulaient qu'eux seuls la possèdent ! Celui qui osait ne serait-ce que la regarder de trop prêt se prenaient un bon sort ou alors il était insulté pendant des semaines, voire des mois. Cela dépendait de ce qu'il avait fait… Plusieurs incidents malheureux arrivaient la plupart du temps avec les trois Serpentards.

Pour les filles, elles n'avaient pas le droit de la toucher, mais lui parler oui, l'insulter oui. Mais interdiction de la frapper. Les filles pour le Trio d'Argent seraient capables de se battre entre elles pour une seule soirée avec l'un deux, et donc la plupart pourrait TOUT faire pour éloigner Hermione Granger de leur chemin vers ces beaux mecs ! Ce qui arrivait au début, la pauvre Hermione Granger, en plus d'avoir les trois garçons qui la malmenaient, n'avait aucune amie. Tout simplement parce qu'les filles étaient toutes jalouses d'elles et les garçons par peur des Princes des Serpentards et Rois de Poudlard.

Le repas s'acheva enfin tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle commune de leur maison respective, tout sourire de se savoir sain et sauf, à l'abri des Serpentards, en priant pour que ça continue comme ça jusqu'a ce qu'ils quittent Poudlard, c'est à dire : dans dix mois !

Les trois Princes des Serpents se dirigèrent vers leur première proie, en espérant calmer leur ardeur de mâles en manque d'affection de chair humaine !

Le plus énervé des trois était sans doute Harry Potter le désiré numéro 2 de la bande. Il n'avait pas pu s'amuser avec sa Gryffondor préférée !

Il aimait s'en occuper personnellement, il était sauvage avec elle et il aimait ça !

Avec une autre fille, il était différent, s'il le pouvait, Hermione Granger ne serait qu'à lui, mais il savait que Drago, son meilleur ami, ne la lui laisserait pas, elle était avant tout à Drago Malefoy. Mais ce n'était pas grave, ils se partageaient tout entre eux, les filles le plus souvent… !

Cette nuit, trois "couples" d'une nuit ne dormirent pas : les demoiselles profitaient que ces beaux princes s'occupent d'elles et les princes en question apaisaient leur rage ! La nuit fut douloureuse de plaisir de chair humaine, de corps en folie et de hurlements de joie...

Cette même nuit, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains broussailleux, mais moins que d'habitude, les iris noisette parsemés, si on regardait bien, de tâches d'or. Sa peau était bronzée à cause de ses vacances en France son corps était fin avec de bonnes rondeurs de jeune fille. Mais, malgré toute sa simplicité naturelle, une chose brisait son doux visage : la peur !

Cette mystérieuse jeune fille avait peur de revenir dans ce château, si merveilleux pourtant, mais avec ses élèves si mauvais avec elle... Elle savait que quand "ils" la verraient, elle allait payer son absence dans le train et au repas du soir ! Et elle avait peur car cette année, son corps avait bien changé par rapport à sa sixième année dans le château, et elle savait que c'était sa dernière année, comme "eux" et qu'ils en profiteraient au maximum, c'était les derniers mots de Blaise Zabinni en la quittant sur le quai de la gare, deux mois plus tôt.

Mais cette année, quelque chose d'autre avait changé : elle était Préfète, pas en chef, mais elle était Préfète et donc cela voulait dire appartement avec les trois autres Préfets. Elle savait qu'il y allait avoir un Serpentard, mais elle ne savait pas lequel et espérait que ce ne soit pas Harry Potter, c'est le plus sauvage des trois et l'année dernière il lui avait promis un "beau et bon moment" !

_"Apre" (ouvre-toi en italien)_

Le mot de passe de son nouveau chez-soi !

Elle pénétra dans la salle commune des Préfets et vit un salon simple, mais beau.

Le feu de la grande cheminée était éteint trois canapés en cuir noir étaient disposés en face, un peu plus loin. Tournant le dos au canapé se trouvait une table ronde avec quatre chaises, une mini-cuisine avec juste un évier, quelques placards et au-dessus de la cuisine une mezzanine. Hermione grimpa les escaliers en bois foncé. Arrivée en haut, elle découvrit trois portes !

Trois portes? Mais ils devaient être quatre Préfets et une salle de bain ! Donc cinq portes !

Elle s'avança et vit un tableau accroché au mur, en face de l'escalier, elle le lut toute tremblante et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, la belle brune devint livide :

_"Pour plus de facilité dans la tâche des Préfets,_

_Nous avons décidé de vous mettre par deux dans chaque appartement !_

_Dans l'aile Est : Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles._

_Et dans l'aile Ouest : Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards."_

_"Oh non ! Ca va être ma pire année !"_

Hermione continua sa visite et vit la porte du milieu avec une sirène. Elle l'ouvrit et vit une salle de bain en or, une gigantesque baignoire, ressemblant plus à une piscine, avec plein de robinets, une douche plus loin avec vitre transparente floue, deux lavabos devant la douche et une petite porte donnant accès aux toilettes.

Elle sortit de la salle d'eau et, ne voulant pas avoir déjà des soucis avec le Serpentard, entra vite et en silence, dans sa chambre. Elle déballa ses affaires et enfila son pyjama : pantalon bleu foncé et tee-shirt, trop grand pour elle, bleu ciel. Elle se fit deux petites tresses et se coucha dans son lit rouge et or à baldaquin. Sa chambre était simple, munie d'un lit double, d'une coiffeuse, d'une grande fenêtre donnant sur la berge du lac avec au loin la Forêt Interdite, d'une armoire et d'une glace accrochée au mur.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule décoration personnelle : la photo d'elle et de ses parents morts quatre ans plus tôt. Hermione avait ensuite été levée par une tante qu'elle n'aimait pas et qui le lui rendait bien !

La nuit fut douce pour la belle lionne. Le matin, dans les alentours de 7h10, la jeune fille était lavée, habillée, les cours de la matinée prêts étaient dans son sac en bandoulière pendu à son épaule droite. Elle sortit enfin de sa chambre doucement par peur de voir son homologue masculin. Mais arrivée au portrait d'une chimère mi-lion mi-serpent, elle entendit la voix froide du Serpentard avec un brin de moquerie. Son sang se glaça et elle pria pour qu'il la laisse en paix ! La voix et le ton du jeune homme brisèrent ses espérances :

- Bonjour, ma très chère Sang-de-bourbe ! Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?

**.oO°Oo.**

**Voilàààà ! Je sais il est court, mais il y en aura des plus long et il faut le temps que tout se mette place.**** Alors alors ? Qui parle ? Qui est son homologue ? Quel Serpentard ? Une idée ? En tout cas la réponse ne veut pas dire que ce sera lui, le Serpentard qui croquera dans la pomme… J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews. Kiss**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Genre**** : **Drame /Romance

**Pairing**** : **Hermione Granger/ Drago Malefoy ou Hermione Granger / Harry Potter, je ne suis pas sur encore, vous me direz ce que vous préférez et pourquoi. En Rating ca sera un bon et grand M !

**Disclamer**** : **Hélas ils ne sont pas à moi mais à : JK ROWLING. J'ai juste remanié à ma façon.

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Et le 4éme chapitre voilà posté. Merci à MaaNaa de m'avoir corrigé et soutenue. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Kiss

* * *

_**RaR**_** :**

_**D-Gray-Man-001**__ : J'adore ton enthousiaste. Tu auras la réponse dans quelques secondes. Je suis contente de te faire réfléchir. J'adore l'Harry pleins de passion mdr. Kiss _

_**Lucie**__ : Voilà le prochain chapitre. Lol. Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Maedaa**__ : Voilà le chapitre tant attendu. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu. Dis-moi ce que tu pense de ce chapitre. Kiss_

_**AngelNott **__: Tu as raison pour le frère de Blaise. Mais il à l'air à fond sur la rouquine, tu ne crois pas ? Oui ! A qui aurait bien pu manquer Hermione ? Et tu as peut-être raison… Ou pas ! Mdr. Kiss_

_**18mione29**__ : Merci beaucoup de m'encourager. C'a me touche. Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop attendu ? Kiss_

_**Vampireclamp **__: J'adore ta review. Et tu le sauras très bientôt ! Promis ! Je suis contente que la fiction te plaise. Merci. Kiss_

_**mary000 **__: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne me laisse pas influencer, mais ca fait beaucoup réfléchir. Peut-être que je devrais mieux la travailler. Tout recommencer… Je ne sais pas trop encore, je suis un peu perdu. C'est pour ca que j'hésite à poster les chapitres. Mais merci. Kiss_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**BoNNe LeCTuRe !**

* * *

**.oO°Oo.**

Une semaine que les cours aient repris. Une semaine infernale pour la lionne. Les Serpentards l'avaient enfin retrouvée, leur bonne vieille sang de bourbe, comme ils aimaient l'appeler. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas perdue, ils lui avaient fait payer assez « gentiment » son « absence » !

En effet, le lendemain de son retour, elle avait découvert que son homologue n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, elle l'avait reconnu au son de sa voix, froide, avec son rictus mauvais et son agressivité habituelle.

_Flash Back__ :_

_- Bonjour ma très chère sang de bourbe ! Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? _

_Hermione ne bougea pas, pensant qu'il allait la laisser tranquille, mais cela faisait six ans qu'ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur elle et elle savait qu'ils ne la laisseraient tranquille qu'une fois qu'ils auraient quitté Poudlard, à moins qu'elle ne meure. Elle ferma les yeux pour prier Merlin qu'il la laisse, qu'il ne commence pas. D'autant plus qu'il était violent avec elle : c'était le plus violent des trois, et elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, seuls dans une salle commune. Cette salle commune était bien sûr la leur, et aucun adulte n'était là pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Elle entendit le cuir grincer, preuve que son bourreau s'était levé._

_En effet, Harry s'était levé de son fauteuil noir, et rejoignit la lionne, il se plaça en face d'elle. Hermione, figée par la peur, ne leva pas les yeux, ce qui énerva le serpent. Alors celui-ci lui prit violemment le menton dans sa main gauche pour que ses yeux émeraude rencontrent les noisettes. Une fois leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre, Harry se colla à elle et sentit ses formes généreuses, tant rêvées, contre son corps musclé. Il sourit, l'air pervers, et brisa le silence de la salle commune :_

_- Allons ma sang de bourbe, tu arrives en retard. Je suis parti à ta recherche dans le train et tu n'étais même pas là ! Tu vas devoir payer ton absence, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?_

_Hermione ne répondit pas, le regard empli de peur et de soumission. Les yeux d'Harry brillaient de jubilation et de supériorité. Alors Harry serra sa main, tenant toujours le menton de la jeune fille tremblante de la tête au pied. Et il répéta plus froidement et plus durement encore:_

_- Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?_

_Par peur du jeune homme, Hermione lui répondit de sa voix petite tremblante et soumise :_

_- Oui..._

_- Oui qui ?_

_Harry avait rugi, il n'aimait pas le manque de respect et surtout pas de la part d'une sang de bourbe comme cette lionne !_

_- Oui, mon prince !_

_Harry sourit, satisfait par sa réponse et sa soumission. Enfin ! Ils avaient eu du mal à la dresser, Drago, Blaise et lui, mais ils avaient réussi et il se félicitait de cette réussite. Mais comme en bon Serpentard qu'il était, Harry la gifla tellement fort qu'elle tomba à terre. Sa main droite sur sa joue endolorie, Hermione baissa les yeux au sol et bloqua ses larmes de ses yeux qui ne voulaient que s'échapper, comme son corps et son âme. Harry, debout, se retourna, prit son sac sur le canapé et partit sans un regard, mais lança en l'air :_

_- Que c'est bon de rentrer à la maison, n'est-ce pas sang de bourbe ? Tu vas voir, je vais m'occuper de toi ce soir._

_Fin du Flash Back__._

Hermione, dès le départ d'Harry, avait couru dans la salle de bain se mettre de l'eau fraîche pour refroidir sa joue gauche, qui avait d'ailleurs rougi et avait la marque de son agresseur. La journée était passée très vite elle n'avait pas mangé le midi de peur de voir ses pires cauchemars. Et dans les couloirs, elle courait presque. Mais, immanquablement, Hermione s'était retrouvée avec Drago Malefoy comme voisin au cours d'Histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns, deux heures où les élèves et le professeur ne faisaient pas attention, ce qui arrangeait le prince blond. C'était d'ailleurs ses dernières heures de cours de la journée.

_Flash Back__ :_

_Hermione, habillée de vêtements plus grands qu'elle, coiffée juste d'une couette, sans maquillage à part une trace rouge sur sa joue ressemblant a une main, se dirigea vers son premier cours de l'année : deux heures d'Histoire de la magie. Comme à son habitude elle était la première à arriver en classe. Mais elle se plaça au fond de la salle, le plus éloigné possible des autres. Les élèves arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, tous se mettaient loin d'elle, comme si elle avait une maladie contagieuse et grave, et malheureusement pour elle c'était le cas : les Princes des Serpentards ! Harry fit un signe de tête à Blaise et Drago, ils s'échangèrent un regard malicieux. Drago, sans changer le moindre son de sa bouche, leur fit signe de partir devant car c'était à son tour de jouer ! _

_Hermione, la tête basse comme toujours, sentit la présence de quelqu'un à côté d'elle. Elle leva les yeux, pensant que c'était un nouveau qui ne devait pas connaître la règle. Mais pas de chance ! Drago la regarda avec son sourire charmeur, il se pencha sur elle et lui murmura :_

_- Ma Lionne préférée ! Tu m'as manqué ! _

_Hermione ne souffla mot ! Et elle tourna la tête pour ne plus le regarder ! Il avait toujours été le prince le plus beau des trois, mais elle n'avait pas le droit à ces pensées ! Drago prit son menton dans ses mains et vit la marque rouge sur sa joue. Il demanda froidement à Hermione :_

_- Qui t'a touchée ?_

_- Personne !_

_Elle avait chuchoté le mot de peur qu'Harry ne l'entende, elle savait que si elle le dénonçait, Drago ne ferait rien, et Harry lui ferait plus de mal pour l'avoir balancé. Mais Drago hurla plus fort toujours son menton dans la main :_

_- Qui ?_

_Elle baissa les yeux de peur et souffla :_

_- Harry__ !_

_Fin de Flash Back._

**.oO°Oo.**

**Tadam ! /!\Bon il faut lire ABSOLUMENT ce petit passage ! /!\**

**Apparemment la fiction, plait, mais aussi, manque de crédibilité. Avec ma correctrice, on parle de la refaire en entière, réécrire la fiction, améliorer le texte, moins en faire sur les personnages principaux ! ect ! J'y réfléchie sérieusement.**

**Voilà je voulais vous prévenir. Au cas où la fiction est supprimée et remis après. **

**Kiss**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Genre**** : **Drame /Romance

**Pairing**** : **Hermione Granger/ Drago Malefoy ou Hermione Granger / Harry Potter, je ne suis pas sur encore, vous me direz ce que vous préférez et pourquoi. En Rating ca sera un bon et grand M !

**Disclamer**** : **Hélas ils ne sont pas à moi mais à : JK ROWLING. J'ai juste remanié à ma façon.

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Merci à MaaNaa de m'avoir corrigé et soutenue. A la fin du chapitre, je vous direz ce qu'il en est de la fiction. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Kiss

* * *

_**RaR**_** :**

_**Paddy **_**: **_Merci pour ta review. Qui m'a beaucoup aidé, pour savoir si oui ou non je recommençais. Alors j'ai tout expliqué à la fin du chapitre. Et puis, je n'ai toujours pas décidé pour THE couple, peut-être qu'il n'y en aura pas… mdr. Tu es une lectrice perverse ? Et pourquoi tu ne l'es pas dans t'es écrits ? On aime bien en lire aussi ! Mdr. Dis-moi ce que tu pense du chapitre et de l'explication. Kiss_

_**Querty **__: Merci pour ta review. Oui je sais j'en ai écris qu'une pour le moment, mais je compte bien en écrire une autre. J'aime vraiment ce couple, et puis peut-être que ça sera un Harry / Hermione, qui sait ? Je ne sais pas non plus pour le « nom » que le donne pour ce couple là, mais va pour un Harrmione lol. Au contraire j'ai été super contente de lire ton avis, parce que je n'ai toujours pas décidé… J'hésite beaucoup entre trois possibilité, voir quatre… Je suis désespérée. On me la proposé le threesome, mais… non. Moi aussi, il me faut Hermione, qu'importe si ces Harry ou Drago mdr. Je te remercie en tout cas pour ta review. Dis-moi ce que tu as pensé du chapitre et de l'explication à la fin. Kiss_

_**Saki84**__ : Merci. Moi aussi j'aime bien cette idée, dommage qu'on en trouve pas. La suite la voilà enfin. Merci pour la review. Kiss_

_**Malycia-Day**__ : Je la continue ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai mis du retard parce que j'hésitais vraiment à la refaire. Voilà donc la suite. Kiss_

_**Aodren**__ : La suite est pour maintenant. Mdr. Même si je la refaisais je garderais le même titre. J'ai expliqué à la fin du chapitre, ce que je comptais faire. J'avoue avoir une préférence pour Drago, mais j'aime beaucoup mon Harry. On le voit si souvent en victime, affaiblie, que j'avais envie de changer CA ! D'où le souci de couple. Lol. Et oui j'ai comprit ce que tu voulais dire. Merci en tout cas pour ta review. Et désolé pour le retard. Kiss_

_**Lucie**__ : Merci pour t'es review. Je sais que c'est court. Désolé. Et je veux bien te prévenir, mais je ne crois pas l'avoir ton email. Kiss_

_**D-Gray-Man-001**__ : Merci beaucoup de t'es review, elles m'ont beaucoup touché. J'ai mis à la fin du chapitre, une explication pour la suite de la fiction. J'espère que ca te plaira. Désolé de t'avoir fait tant attendre. Elle sort maintenant et le prochain chapitre aussi, promis. Non tu n'es pas du tout accro, et je n'aime pas du tout ca… Mdr. Ne te fais pas trop mal en te baffant surtout ! Kiss_

_**Kairi Yuwe 52**__ : Merci de ta review. J'ai mis à la fin du chapitre, une explication pour la suite de la fiction. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Kiss_

_**Angecornu-carniivore**__ : Je sais que c'est trop court. Mais la correctrice a dit pas trop long non plus alors bon… mdr. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira, malgré sa longueur, et comme il est court, je posterais vite le chapitre 6. Kiss_

_**Maedaa**__ : Je saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, mais plus ces court et plus je suis sadique…. Mouhahahahaha ! Ok je me tais. Merci pour ta review qui ma beaucoup aidé. Sisi, je t'assure. J'ai écouté tes conseils, ma fic me plait comme ça, alors je ne la changerais pas, je vais juste faire plus attention. J'ai mis une petite explication pour la suite. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. Ca ma beaucoup touché. J'avoue que je n'avais pas du tout envie de changer. J'aime mes personnages pas comme les autres. Et puis ces une fiction, c'est de la pur imagination, heureusement que ca ne se passe pas comme ça dans la vraie vie. Merci en tout cas. En espérant que la suite te plaira. Kiss_

_**Tiickel**__ : Merci pour ta review. J'ai mis une explication à la fin du chapitre, pour dire ce qu'il en est de la fiction. Merci encore pour ta review. Kiss_

_**AngelNott**__ : Merci pour ta review. Moi je l'aime mon Harry, justement parce qu'il est méchant, et que ca change des habitudes. Mdr. Alors pour la gifle tu le sauras très bientôt voir maintenant…. J'en dis pas plus. Mdr. J'ai hâte de lire ta review. Kiss_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**BoNNe LeCTuRe !**

* * *

**.oO°Oo.**

Hermione, comme tous les matins, se prépara en toute hâte, de peur de rencontrer Harry Potter, son homologue.

Depuis qu'elle avait avoué, deux jours plus tôt, à Drago Malefoy qu'il l'avait giflée de toutes ses forces, elle n'avait plus revu Harry. Du moins, plus en tête-à-tête. Elle l'apercevait furtivement pendant les repas, ou durant les cours qu'ils avaient en commun, mais que très rarement, au final. La jeune fille était soulagée malgré elle de ne plus le voir mais elle s'inquiétait quand même de ce que Drago lui avait fait, sachant qu'elle était en priorité à lui et ensuite aux deux autres. Et qu'avec ses meilleurs amis, ils se partageaient tout !

L'après midi même, elle ne se posa plus la question sur le cas Harry Potter. Tous les élèves se retournaient sur son passage, et non en bavant, ou en gloussant ou encore en le regardant jalousement. Non, ils le dévisageaient tous surpris et se posant tous la même question : Pourquoi Harry Potter avait une coupure et un bleu à la lèvre ?

C'était un spectacle pour le moins inhabituel.

Seul, Blaise Zabinni, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger le savaient : Drago Malefoy avait frappé Harry Potter pour avoir, une fois de plus « maltraité » Hermione Granger. Et Blaise Zabinni n'avait rien fait pour aider Harry, sachant qu'il ne faut jamais m'être un Drago en furie !

Une dernière question taraudait encore Hermione, question qui était, pour elle, primordiale : _Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi cette année frapperait-il son meilleur ami pour levé la main sur elle, sa victime depuis l'âge de onze ans ? Les années précédentes, Harry la frappait plus fort et plus souvent. Surtout l'année qui venait de s'écouler, une de ses pires années d'ailleurs !

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé cette année pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ? Hermione avait peut-être une idée sur la question, mais elle ne voulait pas surtout l'écouter !

Elle était devenue plus grande, plus féminine, mais elle s'était juré que JAMAIS, elle n'irait dans le lit d'un seul des « princes » ! JAMAIS !

Mais comme on dit _: il ne faut jamais dire jamais !_

Dans la salle commune, rédigeant son devoir sur les différentes créatures existant dans le monde magique, Hermione était seule devant la grande cheminée, assise sur le canapé en face « des flammes de l'enfer », travaillant sur la table basse, entourée de livres et de parchemins.

Le portrait s'ouvrit en silence et laissa place à Harry Potter.

Celui-ci n'était pas seul, comme tous les soirs depuis la rentrée d'ailleurs.

Ce soir là, la fille avait les cheveux châtain clair finissant sa course en milieu du dos, les pointes frisées en boucles parfaites ses yeux étaient bleus. Elle était assez jolie, il fallait le reconnaître, mais comme souvent pas très intelligente.

Jeanissa Telkane, Poufsouffle, septième année, une fille qu'Hermione détestait, comme la plupart des gens dans l'école de Poudlard de toute façon, mais les filles comme « elle » encore plus. C'était la princesse des Blaireaux, tout comme Lavande Brown, princesse des Lions, cheveux couleur or et les yeux d'un bleu océan.

Cho Chang étant partie, c'était Billy Anselme. Ses cheveux étaient d'ébène et on y remarquait de temps à autre des reflets bleus. Ses yeux étaient vert émeraude. Elle était la plus intelligente de toute les princesses peut-être, gentille de face, garce de dos, et bien-sûr : Princesse des Aigles.

Et comme il fallait une princesse dans chaque maison, c'était Larissa Hanz, qui tenait ce rôle chez Serpentard. Blonde, avec des mèches plus foncées que les autres, les yeux marron, froide, égoïste jusqu'au bout des ongles, n'aimant personne à part elle-même. Une vraie sang-pur de Serpentard ! Malgré son statut de princesse de la maison des verts et argent, les princes lui volaient la vedette et l'on ne parlait et voyait qu'eux. Même dans l'école entière !

Les jeunes filles les plus belles - enfin élues les plus belles - n'étaient pas les plus intelligentes du château. Sauf en matière de ragots, de persuasions, de mensonges, de beauté, maquillage et garçons. Elles n'étaient pas brillantes dans leurs études et les gens qui se trouvaient dans la catégorie en-dessous d'elles étaient jugés comme moches et pauvres.

Harry aperçut son homologue, murmura quelque chose à sa « proie », qui n'était pas le mot exacte pour qualifier Jeanissa, vu qu'elle comptait parmi les favorites des trois princes, en tout qu'à celles d'Harry Potter ! Alors qu'il chuchotait des mots au creux de son oreille, Harry n'avait pas quitté Hermione des yeux, cette dernière n'aillant pas non plus lâché son regard émeraude, trop captivée.

Il s'approcha enfin d'elle, laissant sa « partenaire » partir dans sa chambre aux couleurs Serpentardes. Hermione, toujours assise sur le canapé, le suivit du regard.

Il se pencha pour être le plus près possible d'elle, et lui souffla :

- Tu as vu ce que j'ai par ta faute ?

Elle acquiesça, trop fascinée par ses yeux sombres pour articuler un seul mot.

- Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner et ne rien dire à personne !

Elle hocha la tête encore une fois, mais plus hésitante.

- Embrasse-moi ! Et j'oublierai peut-être, en fonction de la conviction que tu y mets, la blessure qu'on m'a infligée par ta faute, Sang-de-bourbe !

Non ! Elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser ! Pas lui, son bourreau...

_Mais il a dit qu'il oublierait son erreur de l'avoir dénoncé à Drago. _

_Oui mais qui te dit qu'il ne ment pas ? C'est un Serpentard ! Il est fourbe !_

_Non ! Il dit vrai ! Il ne fera plus rien pour se venger ! Et puis si ça n'est pas le cas, je suis obligée de l'embrasser sinon il me fera pire ! J'en suis sûre !_

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées, se disputant contre elle-même à propos de ce qu'elle devait répondre. Harry, impatient, exigea une réponse :

- Alors ? Ce baiser ? Lève-toi !

Hermione se leva de mauvaise foi du canapé, se plaça en face du Serpentard, et se pencha vers lui, fermant les yeux en pensant que ça irait plus vite et qu'elle ne sentirait rien.

De loin, comme de près, la scène aurait été drôle si le Serpentard ne lui avait pas ordonné de se rapprocher vers lui, devant être l'entreprenante et non le contraire.

Hermione dégoutée de devoir l'embrasser, comme si c'était elle qui le voulait, mais ayant trop peur qu'il lui fasse plus mal, fit ce qu'il désirait : se soumettre et faire croire qu'elle prenait du plaisir !

_Enfin, cette Sang-de-bourbe m'obéit ! Bientôt, très bientôt, on se connaîtra dans les moindres détails, sale rat !_

Le baiser se fit hésitant, Harry dut grogner pour qu'elle pousse plus loin la caresse de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle obéit encore une fois. Langues enfin mêlées, se caressant, se goûtant, prenant plaisir. Hermione se colla encore plus à son ennemi et mit une de ses mains autour de son cou, plaquant son visage contre le sien. Son autre main se trouvait sur son épaule droite et attirait ce corps masculin contre le sien.

Harry ne se priva pas de mettre ses mains baladeuses sur la taille, les hanches, le dos, et pour finir les fesses d'Hermione, qui gémissait sous ses caresses. Oubliant Jeanissa qui l'attendait nue dans son lit froid, Harry commença à pousser Hermione sur le canapé.

Le portrait s'ouvrit silencieusement ? Les deux « ennemis », n'ayant pas entendu, continuèrent à s'embrasser passionnément. Quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, ils se lâchèrent, se retournèrent, faisant face à un Drago Malefoy plus que stupéfait par la scène. Mais en bon Serpentard, le prince se reprit vite et parla comme d'habitude sans montrer son énervement :

- Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Harry reprit sa convenance et s'éloigna d'Hermione qui était encore toute chamboulée du baiser échangé.

- Bien sur que non Drago ! Et je ne reste pas longtemps, j'ai Jeanissa qui m'attend ! Le lit doit bien être chaud maintenant !

- Ouais, va la rejoindre… Mais elle s'est sûrement endormie, vu la tournure des évènements !

- Pas grave, j'ai un plan de secours au cas où !

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil langoureux à Hermione, sans que celle-ci l'ait remarqué. Elle avait baissé la tête par honte d'avoir embrassé Harry, d'avoir en plus rapproché son corps du sien, d'avoir aimé ses mains, son corps, sa langue danser avec la sienne, d'avoir gémi de plaisir et aussi de s'être faits surprendre en plein bécotage par Drago Malefoy ! Mais la vraie question était : _parce qu'elle à été pris sur le fait ou parce que c'était Drago qui les avait trouvés dans une telle situation ?_

- Au fait, que veux-tu Drago ?

- Granger !

**.oO°Oo.**

**Badabooum ! /!\ À lire ABSOLUMENT ce petit passage ! /!\**

**Je sais que le chapitre est TRES court, c'est pour cela que je posterais le chapitre 6 très bientôt. **

**Apparemment la fiction, plait, mais aussi, manque de crédibilité. Avec ma correctrice, on parle de la refaire entièrement, réécrire la fiction, améliorer le texte, moins en faire sur les personnages principaux ! Ect ! J'y ai réfléchie très sérieusement.**

**Mais, avec les reviews que j'ai eu, beaucoup l'aime comme ça, alors ce que je vais faire, c'est de laisser comme c'est posté, et faire plus attention aux chapitre suivant. Peut-être qu'il faut que je me calme avec la violence et que je mette plus en avant les professeurs. **

**Si vous avez des recommandations, je suis preneuse, j'aime bien avoir plusieurs avis.**

**Voilà j'arrête avec mon blabla et j'attends la review avec impatience. **

**Kiss**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Genre**** : **Drame /Romance

**Pairing**** : **Hermione Granger/ Drago Malefoy ou Hermione Granger / Harry Potter, je ne suis pas sur encore, vous me direz ce que vous préférez et pourquoi. En Rating ca sera un bon et grand M !

**Disclamer**** : **Hélas ils ne sont pas à moi mais à : JK ROWLING. J'ai juste remanié à ma façon.

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Merci à MaaNaa de m'avoir corrigé et soutenue, comme toujours, je lui en demande beaucoup à ma pauvre crustacé ! Merci aussi aux personnes qui m'ont soutenue, sans quoi la fiction aurait été supprimée. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre là. Kiss

* * *

**RaR**** :**

_**Lucie **__: Merci pour ta review et désolé que ce soit court, ca va changer. Au faite ton adresse mail ne s'est toujours pas montrée ! Elle fait grève ! Fait des espaces, parce que supprime les liens internet. Pourquoi tu ne t'inscrit pas ? Ca serait plus simple non ? Enfin bon. Kiss_

_**Leeloo **__: Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, et que l'idée de l'Harry Bad boy te plaise aussi ! Merci beaucoup, ca me touche. J'essayerai de ne pas en faire trop mais de rester sur ma base. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Kiss_

_**Miss Siera **__: Merci, je suis contente d'avoir prise la bonne décision lol. Et tu as bien raison, pour les profs ! Mais j'avoue je vais me calmer un peu la dessus lol. Le chapitre est court je sais, mais c'est pour mieux vous faire rager lol. Voilà la suite. Kiss_

_**MaaNaa**__ : Tkt pas de souci ! Merci pour tout ce que tu fais. Kiss_

_**Sweetdream **__: Voilà enfin mon chapitre. Alors dis- moi ce que tu en penses, si cela te va ! Kiss_

_**AngelNott**__ : Et non ! Même la bagarre ne change pas un homme, surtout Mon Harry lol. Mais Drago va faire entendre ses droits tkt ! Mdr ! Merci pour ta parenthèse comme quoi tu ne cautionne pas la violence mdr. Moi non plus je ne suis pas pour hein ! Juste que l'idée, que pour une fois, Hermione a peur de tout et de tout le monde, parce qu'elle n'avait pas Harry et Ron avec elle, et que depuis ses 11 ans elle est seule, ont ne peut pas être héro tout le tps ! Ne tkt pas, les gifles vont se calmer…. Ou pas ! Non je vais faire attention promis. Drago / Harry ! Voilà la question ! Et pourquoi Blaise Of course ? Ca ne veut rien dire ! Mdr Pour la « cruche » pas de souci, et tu le sauras bien assez tôt ne tkt pas ! Dis-moi de se que tu penses du chapitre surtout. Kiss_

_**Mary000**__ : Hey ! Merci beaucoup ! Mais tu ne m'aides pas là ! A dire que tu aimes les 2 couples ! Mdr. Mais je te comprends, j'ai le même souci lol. ET un threesome ? Hum je vais y réfléchir, pour une soirée lol ! Kiss_

_**Dramione-Addiction**__ : Merci de ta review. Voilà la réaction de Drago ! Dis-moi ce que tu en penses surtout. Kiss_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**BoNNe LeCTuRe !**

* * *

**.oO°Oo.**

Hermione avait relevé la tête à l'évocation de son nom de famille. Que lui voulait son ennemi ? Pourquoi les garçons s'acharnaient-ils contre elle ? Ne se lassaient-ils pas d'elle ? Elle ne leur avait rien fait, elle ne leur demandait rien, bien au contraire ! En outre, la Gryffondor ne se considérait pas comme une fille séduisante ! Certes, elle était intelligente mais préférait ne nouer aucune relation avec un garçon pour l'instant, ses études étant primordiales ! Et puis, son sang était considéré comme impur par certains sorciers, mais, était-ce de sa faute ? Elle était née ainsi ! Ce sang coulait dans ses veines et rien ni personne ne pourrait le changer ou l'assainir. Cette stupide supériorité du sang pur la mettait hors d'elle. De surcroît, il y avait d'autres élèves de sang impur alors pourquoi elle ?

La jeune fille continua de s'interroger pendant que Drago la scrutait et qu'Harry dévisageait le blondinet.

Harry n'aimait pas ce regard que Drago lançait à la Sang-de-bourbe. En effet, il avait eu ce même regard juste avant de le frapper. Harry pensait même qu'il s'était contrôlé parce qu'ils étaient amis. Par contre, Harry ne voulait pas que Drago lève la main sur Hermione : il désirait ardemment conserver ce droit exclusivement pour lui.

Mais Drago n'allait pas la frapper. Enfin, cette idée l'avait effleuré mais il se força à ne pas la dominer « physiquement ».

Harry décida de briser le silence lourd qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Son ton était plus agressif qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

- Granger ? Et que lui veux-tu ?

Drago détourna son regard d'Hermione pour observer froidement son « ami », et il lui rétorqua d'une voix aussi glaciale que ses iris :

- Dois-je avoir une raison pour voir ce qui me revient de droit... Potter ?

Hermione tressaillit : généralement, quand Drago appelait une personne par son nom, c'était plutôt mauvais signe ! Surtout quand cette personne n'était autre que l'un de ses « amis » !

_Ils ne vont quand même pas se battre pour moi ? Dans une toute autre situation, c'aurait pu être flatteur… Mais venant d'eux, c'est scandaleux ! De toute façon jamais ils n'obtiendront quoi que ce soit de moi ! Jamais ! _Songea la Gryffondor sans émettre le moindre son.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non _Drago_, ce n'était que de la curiosité ! Tu sais bien que je suis très curieux ! Mon pire défaut, paraîtrait-il…

Harry avait dit cela d'un ton humoristique. Et il avait volontairement accentué sur le prénom du blond.

Drago abandonna la partie et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Granger ! Dans ta chambre ! ordonna le Serpentard d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Hermione se tourna alors vers le jeune homme blond, s'apprêtant à répliquer. Mais quand elle vit son regard, elle obéit sans poser de question, comme à chaque fois... Drago la suivit sans un coup d'œil pour Harry. Ce dernier suivit des yeux le Serpentard, avec une question en tête : qu'allait faire Drago à Granger ? Puis il partit rejoindre la jeune fille qui l'attendait bien au chaud. Et là, bien qu'il en ait très envie, il ne penserait pas à la fille dans son lit, mais à l'impure qui était dans la chambre d'à-côté avec son « meilleur ami ».

Après avoir refermé la porte de la jeune fille Drago lui demanda sans attendre :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec Potter ?

Hermione baissa les yeux, honteuse. Drago s'approcha d'elle et lui frôla la joue, là où Harry l'avait frappée. Il lui souffla de cette voix froide que la majorité des élèves redoutait :

- Il t'a battue presque à mort l'année dernière et t'a jeté un sort pour dissimuler ses coups et pour que les professeurs ne s'alarment pas et qu'il n'y ait aucune preuve contre lui ! Et à peine arrivé cette année, il porte encore la main sur toi et je t'ai défendue, moi son meilleur ami ! Je l'ai frappé pour avoir encore une fois encore abîmé ton visage, alors que je le lui avais interdit ! Et comment me remercies-tu : en l'embrassant et en… _Gémissant_ !

Le dernier mot, Drago l'avait craché à la figure de la Gryffondor.

Silence.

La respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra. Le souffle de Drago était si près d'elle...

- Demande-moi pardon.

- Pardonne-moi.

Hermione chuchota. Pourquoi avait-elle prononcé ces deux mots? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même.

- Je ne sais pas si je te pardonne… Que me donnerais-tu, pour te faire pardonner ?

A nouveau, Hermione ne desserra pas les lèvres.

- Aurais-je droit au même baiser qu'Harry ? Ou en mieux ? Articula Drago, les yeux brillants.

- ...

- N'oublie pas que je suis supérieur à toi, et que tu ne peux te plaindre à personne ! L'avertit le Serpentard d'un ton menaçant. Je peux te faire tout ce que je veux... Là, maintenant.

Seule la respiration saccadée d'Hermione lui répondit. Elle tremblait.

Drago s'éloigna d'elle et hurla :

- ALORS ?

- ...

- A QUOI AURAIS-JE DROIT SANG DE BOURBE ?

Hermione ne tint plus et hurla elle aussi :

- TU AS MA LIBERTE DANS CETTE ECOLE ! QUE VEUX-TU DE PLUS ?

Drago adopta un air hautain et un sourire condescendant : oh oui, il l'avait, sa liberté, il l'avait. Elle était à lui, mais il n'avait pas son corps, ni son cœur, ni son âme. Elle était sa propriété, à juste titre. Cependant, il n'exerçait rien de plus qu'une loi sur elle. Et ce constat l'irritait profondément. Pourquoi Potter avait-il eu droit à ses lèvres et pas lui ? Potter l'avait frappée, fort, presque tuée. Blaise l'insultait pour se défouler, lui faisait subir un harcèlement moral intolérable.

- Dois-je te frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive pour que tu m'accordes un baiser ?

- NON ! Mais...

Et là, pour la première fois en sept ans, elle pleura devant un ennemi, devant Drago Malefoy.

Pendant que Drago et Hermione étaient enfermés dans la chambre de celle-ci, Harry prenait du bon temps avec Jeanissa dans la chambre voisine. Mais il déchargeait toute la violence accumulée contre Hermione, contre cette pauvre fille. Il la maudissait d'être née. Presque tout était lié à elle. Il en avait assez que Drago ne soit préoccupé que par elle. Depuis qu'ils étaient à l'école et l'avaient découverte, il le laissait tomber, et maintenant se mettait à le frapper, lui, son meilleur ami ! Pour une fille ! Alors qu'ils avaient fait un pacte de sang, avant leur entrée à Pouddlard, de ne jamais laisser une fille les séparer ! Mais le Roi n'avait pas tenu son pacte. D'ailleurs son visage s'en souvenait ! Et il s'était promis de se venger de son « ami » en lui ouvrant les yeux : la Sang de bourbe n'était qu'une fille comme les autres, et que seule leur amitié comptait ! Harry utilisait cette sang impur qui attirait Draco dans un traquenard pour que son ami se rende compte de son erreur et de son éloignement.

Harry sourit à cette pensée : on aurait pu le croire amoureux de Drago en parlant ainsi, mais la vérité était que Drago comptait à ses yeux. Il le considérait comme un frère, il savait tout de lui, et réciproquement. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, fait leurs pires bétises ensemble. Une amitié ne peut pas se gâcher pour _ça_. Pour une Sang-de-bourbe.

La pauvre Jeanissa était loin d'imaginer qu'Harry lui faisait du mal et du bien à la fois en pensant à une autre fille à sa place, et que sa passion n'était en aucun cas liée à son corps de déesse, ni à ses bruits de plaisir. Et que le sourire que lui avait fait Harry, ne lui était pas destiné.

_(De retour dans la chambre d'Hermione.)_

Drago soupira de lassitude ! Voilà que maintenant, elle pleurait ! Avant, il aurait adoré ça, mais plus maintenant. Il se lassait. Maintenant il voulait passer au-dessus. Il la voulait, corps et âme.

Alors il s'approcha d'elle et lui redressa la tête.

Voyant Drago si près d'elle, elle voulut reculer. De peur, elle contourna le lit, se retrouvant de l'autre côté, voulant mettre le plus d'espace entre eux. Mais Drago n'avait qu'un seul désir : la posséder sur-le-champ. Il s'approcha encore d'elle et Hermione monta sur le lit à genoux, et rampa pour atteindre l'autre côté. Mais Drago fut plus rapide, lui prit les chevilles, la retourna pour qu'elle soit sur le dos, la tira vers lui pour qu'elle ait les jambes hors du lit et il se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches, attrapant ses mains qui essayaient de lui faire mal.

Hermione se débattit avec les pieds, mais n'arrivait pas le repousser. Elle ne criait pas, ne sachant pourquoi ! Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui ! Ou qu'elle aimait la situation ! Ou alors, elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien de plus pour lui faire du mal se soir ! Mais elle n'appelait pas à l'aide, sachant que son seul sauveur possible était Harry et qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Et Jeanissa n'en avait rien à faire, et vu ces hurlements de bonheur elle ne bougerait pas le petit doigt pour l'aider.

- Arrête de bouger et tu verras tu n'auras pas mal... Au contraire !

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, lui disant d'arrêter.

- Je t'en prie Drago... Arrête. Arrête. Je t'en prie...

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il essaya d'arrêter, il ne voulait pas la prendre de force, mais son désir était si ardent qu'il fit la sourde oreille. Il avait envie d'elle. Il pencha sa tête vers elle et l'embrassa avec passion et sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour mêler leurs langues. Alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle le repoussait, voilà que c'était elle qui faisait les avances. Drago lâcha ses mains pour les poser sur les hanches de la rouge et or. Et cette dernière mis ses jambes autour du corps de Drago pour l'attirer contre lui. Il remonta ses mains tout en touchant son corps, en remontant ses vêtements pour pouvoir toucher sa peau si chaude... Si douce... Il quitta ses lèvres pour son cou, descendant sur sa poitrine se soulevant par sa respiration saccadée.

Harry avait fini dans sa chambre, il avait demandé à Jeanissa de rester lui tenir chaud. Ils étaient épuisés : Harry avait été en pleine forme.

**.oO°Oo.**

**Voilà enfin le chapitre. Hey j'ai craché un bon morceau des explications là, non ? **

**Un super grand merci à ma super correctrice qui ma bien aidé ! Et qui sans elle, j'aurais lâché.  
Alors ce chapitre ? J'ai répondu à vos quelques questions ? J'espère que oui et non. **

**Vite une review pour savoir ! **

**Kiss**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Genre**** : **Drame /Romance

**Pairing**** : **Hermione Granger/ Drago Malefoy ou Hermione Granger / Harry Potter, je ne suis pas sûre encore, vous me direz ce que vous préférez et pourquoi. En Rating ca sera un bon et grand M !

**Disclamer**** : **Hélas ils ne sont pas à moi mais à : JK ROWLING. J'ai juste remanié à ma façon.

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Un grand merci à ma correctrice qui prend du temps pour moi, malgré son boulot, ses études, sa vie hors de l'ordi, et sans qui la fiction serait abandonnée. Merci à toi MaaNaa, je t'adore !

* * *

**RaR**** :**

_**Tiickel**__ : C'est un peu ça, je sais, je ne suis pas très fan, mais pour certaines scènes je n'ai pas le choix. Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre fera encore plus Feux de l'amour, mais version sorcière. Kiss_

_**NY0Z3KA**__ : Drôle de pseudo lol. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce début de chapitre te plaira, par rapport à Mia. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses surtout. Kiss_

_**Lucie**__ : Je t'ai prévenue. Merci de ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione va plus parler, mais il me fallait du temps pour mettre en place l'histoire, que vous compreniez bien où je voulais en venir. J'espère que tu me diras ce que tu penses de ce chapitre. Kiss_

_**Al **__: Je n'ai que deux choses à dire : Merci et voilà la suite ! Kiss_

_**Miss Lilith Samael**__ : Vraiment ? Tu le hais ? Oh ! Tu es la 1__er__ à me le dire, d'habitude on me dit : ca fait du bien de le voir méchant. Ou bien autre quand victime ! Mdr. Drago pour toi alors, moi aussi je suis tentée, mais j'aime bien mon Harry quand même ! Dur dilemme. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ma Hermione va se relever, lis le chapitre et dis-moi ton avis ! J'ai hâte de le savoir. Kiss_

_**Hamataroo**__ : Ouais la fougue de la jeunesse… Comme tu dis ! J'avoue ca ferait mauvais genre ! Mais qui résisterait à leur lit (avec eux dedans) ? Toi ? Tu pourrais ? Mdr. J'avais pensé de même pour Hagrid, mais je ne sais pas. J'hésite encore. Peut-être qu'elle à quelqu'un d'autre ? Un fantôme ? Un tableau ? Qui sait ! Moi ? Même pas ! Mdr. Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Maedaa **__: Merci beaucoup, ca me fait plaisir que ca te plaise. C'est mon Harry, je l'aime glauque, pas comme les autres lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Kiss_

_**Cinderella**__ : Et oui, voilà la suite. Je suis contente que le résumé et le 1__er__ chapitre ton plus. J'avoue, je ne m'attarde pas trop sur les détails (et pourtant quand je corrige les autres, j'ai besoin de savoir tout se qui se passe, jusqu'à savoir qu'est devenu le vase cassé ! mdr ou la personne secondaire qui sert a rien, mais qui est quand même passé par là) ! J'ai tellement d'idées dans ma tête que je fais au plus vite pour écrire, tout mettre sur papier, pour vite passer à l'autre fiction, me libérer la tête. Et sur certaine fic, il y a tellement de détail, que je saute les paragraphes (ce qui n'est pas bien ! Je sais). Il faudra que je m'attarde plus, d'où le pourquoi je fais plus attention sur les chapitres en cours. Au moins tu aime comment j'écris, ca me rassure. Oui sur ce coup là, j'ai trop décrit les personnages, mais je me dit qu'ils sont les Rois, qu'ils sont primordial et qu'ils le savent et donc se répètent, comme quand ils insultent les « sang de bourbes » et disent qu'ils n'ont pas le sang pur, qu'ils doivent pas les toucher et tout, c'est super répétitif. Ca me touche ce que tu as dit ! Mes passes quand même un bon moment là bas, j'aimerai y retourner, la dernière fois que j'y suis allée, j'étais en 3éme ! J'ai presque 22 ans maintenant lol. J'espère que j'ai été assez vite en tout cas. Un bisou de la France. Kiss_

_**Miss Siera**__ : OUIIIIII je sais ! Je plaide coupable ! En faite c'est mes hormones à moi surement lol. Je l'envie, ca doit être ça. Mdr. Et ce n'est pas de l'amour, mais du désir ! Qui ne désir pas Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy ? Toi ? Je n'y crois pas lol. Merci en tout cas pour ta review. Kiss_

_**D-Gray-Man-001**__ : OOOOH merciiiiiii. C'est super gentil. Ca me touche tellement. Merci. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps. ? . En quoi es tu dans la confusion ? J'espère que ce chapitre ta plus. Tu me tiendras au courant. Merci encore. Kiss_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**BoNNe LeCTuRe !**

* * *

**.oO°Oo.**

- Non !

Hermione repoussa Drago de toutes ses forces, c'est-à-dire pas aussi loin qu'elle l'aurait voulu à cause de sa constitution frêle de jeune fille. Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, sa tête ballante au niveau de son ventre nu, et son tee-shirt remonté jusqu'à sa poitrine. La jeune fille sentait son cœur cogner si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut un instant qu'il allait sortir de son corps si fragile.

Il y eut un moment de silence, le temps de reprendre leurs respirations respectives. Et Drago brisa enfin ce silence devenu pesant.

- Non ? Comment oses-tu me dire non ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'insulta :

- Sale Sang de bourbe !

Drago s'était redressé, il était maintenant debout devant le lit défait de la rouge et or, face à une Hermione effrayée. Il était hors de lui, d'autant plus que cette impure osait lui dire non à lui, Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards, riche, beau, célèbre, sang pur, dieu de la luxure, et il aurait pu énumérer encore bien des atouts qu'elle n'aurait jamais ! Et elle l'abandonnait dans une frustration sans aucun remords ! Mais ce qui l'énervait bien davantage, c'était qu'elle avait dit « oui » à son « ami », Harry Potter, sans hésiter ! Qu'avait-il de plus que lui, ce brun à lunette ? Des lunettes, peut-être… !

Hermione était blessée qu'il ose l'insulter ainsi, après ce qu'ils avaient échangé quelques minutes auparavant.

N'avait-il donc, lui aussi, aucune pitié, aucun... Elle ne trouva même pas le mot qu'elle cherchait. Non, songea-t-elle avec amertume, il n'avait rien à part de la haine, de la froideur, un cœur en pierre, une fortune qui lui montait à la tête. En outre, tout ce qui l'entourait ne faisait qu'accroître son mauvais caractère. Avait-il au moins une fois dévoilé une facette de sa personnalité un temps soit peu meilleure ?

Tout ce qu'il avait et ce qu'il convoitait, devenait mal. Il était le mal en personne et jamais il ne pourrait être romantique, doux ou gentil, ou même éprouver une seule once de compassion.

Elle était assise sur son lit, elle avait remis son tee-shirt en place, ses cheveux était toujours aussi désordonnés, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle baissa le plus bas possible la tête, évitant ses yeux orageux hurlant de haine, qui ne désiraient qu'une chose : la frapper, lui cracher dessus comme elle le méritait. Peut-être même plus...

Elle frissonna de peur cette fois-ci : serait-il capable de lui faire cela ? Elle douta quelques secondes, et toujours pas de réponse.

- Je t'en prie Drago, ne dis pas ça !

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois dire ou non, et je le pense ! Tu n'es qu'une salope de Gryffondor au sang impur ! Et tu peux pleurer, je m'en contrefous ! Et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, nous ne sommes et ne serons jamais amis ! Tu n'es qu'une impure ! Tu ne mérites pas de prononcer mon prénom !

Hermione en avait assez qu'on l'insulte ! Qu'on lui parle mal ! Elle était humaine ! N'avait-elle pas le droit à un peu de répit ? Elle se leva, se mit en face du blond, elle était au bord des chutes du Niagara mais enfin elle se sentait Gryffondor, une lionne courageuse, malgré ses larmes de rage qui allaient inonder sa moquette.

- NE ME TRAITE PAS DE SALOPE ! COMMENT TOI PEUX TU OSER VENIR ICI ET EXIGER QUELQUE CHOSE DE MOI, DE MON CORPS ALORS QUE TU PASSES TA VIE A ME TORTURER AVEC DES MOTS ! TES REGARDS NOIRS OU HAINEUX OU DEGOUTES ?

Drago ne dit rien, comme calmé. Elle s'était rebellée contre lui ? Et il aimait encore davantage cette attitude ! Il la voulait, et par Morgane il l'aurait !

Un sourire mauvais, pervers étira ses lèvres, ce fameux sourire qui était un mauvais signe pour la personne à qui il s'adressait. Il signifiait que son plan était déjà en marche pour sa future chute, et en l'occurrence c'était Hermione qui allait être encore la victime de sa majesté.

- Très bien ! Alors si je ne t'ai pas entièrement, personne, je dis bien personne, ne t'aura et encore moins Harry Potter !

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours contrôler ce que tu convoites, et tu ne m'auras jamais ! Tu pourras empêcher quiconque de m'approcher, ça ne changera rien ! Personne ne m'approche ! Et si Harry m'approche et que tu l'en empêches, vas-y ! De toute façon ça ne pourra que m'arranger !

Hermione reprit sa respiration. Elle n'en revenait pas... Elle lui avait avoué tout cela, sans une once de peur ? Elle était tellement fière d'elle : enfin elle se sentait appartenir pleinement à la maison des courageux. Elle se promit de toujours être une lionne, et de ne plus se laisser faire ! Elle aussi connaissait des sorts, et elle avait une baguette ! Elle s'en servirait s'ils devenaient trop dangereux. Elle se promit que plus jamais elle n'aurait de bleu sans se battre le plus possible, parce qu'elle était Hermione Granger.

Mais, après les quelques secondes de silence, après cette brève pensée, elle eut peur d'avoir commis une erreur. Et que tout lui retombe dessus. Mais Hermione fut surprise : Drago affichait un sourire encore plus large que précédemment. Maintenant, elle était complètement terrifiée.

Quand Drago souriait de cette manière, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Potter ! Je lui donnerai quelques directives ! Avec ma permission...

Silence. On n'entendit plus que la respiration saccadée d'Hermione. Est-ce que Drago Malefoy respirait au moins ?

- A bientôt Granger !

Et il partit, sans un mot de plus.

_Quoi ? C'était tout ? Par Merlin, que va-t-il me faire ?_

Blaise, lui, était dans une classe vide. Pas si vide que ça en fait, puisque derrière la porte se trouvaient Blaise et une jeune rousse aux yeux émeraude. Ils étaient tous les deux à moitié nus. La jeune fille avait sa jupe remontée, sa culotte était par terre et son chemisier déboutonné. Ses seins étaient sortis du soutien-gorge noir qui faisait ressortir sa peau pâle. Blaise avait son pantalon à ses chevilles avec son boxer. Et sa chemise ouverte laissait apparaître son torse zébré de griffures, faites à l'instant par la jeune rousse. Les boutons de sa chemise étaient éparpillés partout dans la pièce. On entendait les gémissements de la jeune fille qui était assise sur le bureau de McGonagall et son hurlement de joie quand Blaise donna un dernier coup de rein entre les jambes de la jeune fille. Ils reprirent leurs respirations. Et la jeune fille se leva de la table pour se rhabiller correctement. Blaise fit de même.

- Alors ?

Blaise soupira. Elle aurait pu lui laisser un peu de temps avant de le questionner, quand même !

- Drago l'a frappé parce qu'il avait abimé son joujou préféré !

La rouquine ne comprenait plus son frère et le meilleur ami de celui-ci ! Suzanne se retourna vers Blaise, enfin prête.

- Drago a frappé mon frère pour une sang-impure ? Pourquoi elle ? Qu'a-t-elle de plus ? lança-t-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable. Je suis riche, belle, Serpentard, sang pur. Je sais tout faire avec ma bouche et on ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais nulle au lit. Je suis aimée et désirée de toutes et tous, alors pourquoi elle ?

Eh oui, Blaise savait le secret de la petite Suzy à son grand frère ! Il avait conclu un pacte avec les sœurs de ses meilleurs amis : une bonne baise et il répondrait à une question, s'il le pouvait.

Contre toute apparence, la rouquine était dangereuse quand elle n'obtenait pas directement ce qu'elle voulait. Et son obsession s'appelait Drago Malefoy.

Le secret de Blaise, il est vrai qu'il était peut-être un peu obsédé par une autre rouquine : Ginny Weasley.

Ginny Weasley était en ce moment même dans les bras de Jason Zabinni. Ils avaient fini depuis un moment leur deuxième round, et étant trop fatigués, ils étaient restés là dans le lit de la salle sur demande. Pas d'amour, juste une partie de sexe, quand l'un était en manque. Et ce soir c'était le cas de Ginny. Elle voulait oublier son ex : Harry Potter. Encore et toujours lui. Ils avaient eu une mini-histoire, mais d'après les dires, il ne restait jamais plus de deux jours avec la même fille. Là, ils avaient été ensemble une semaine. Certes ils avaient juste couché ensemble, mais une semaine entière. Mais elle n'avait pas de preuve qu'il n'allait pas voir ailleurs…

Jason devait avouer que la petite Weasley n'était pas mal dans son genre. Et il était bien dans les bras de la rouquine, son corps nu contre le sien, son haleine chaude dans son cou, l'odeur de ses cheveux lui frôlant le nez… Il entendait encore ses gémissements, sentait ses coups de langue et ses coups de reins. Rien que d'en parler...

- C'est parti pour un troisième tour, la lionne...

Ginny sourit, elle aussi en avait envie après avoir repensé aux nuits et aux placards à balais avec Harry.

Tout le monde dormait calmement, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du Prince des Serpentards. Et encore moins dans la tête de sa sœur qui voulait Harry Potter... Par tous les moyens possibles...

Le lendemain matin, Jason et Ginny étaient en train de se rhabiller, sans se regarder, sans souffler mot. Ils n'avaient pas à se montrer socialisés après une nuit pareille, et surtout au petit matin, avant un bon petit déjeuner. Et puis, pourquoi parler ? Ce n'était que pour une nuit ! N'est-ce pas ? Ginny avait fait ça pour oublier Harry, au moins quelques heures. Et Jason, lui, parce qu'il en avait envie. Ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Point final.

Mais pourtant, pendant le petit déjeuner, Jason regardait souvent à la table des Lions. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et ça, Blaise le remarqua bien vite, il n'avait qu'une envie : que son frère lâche l'affaire avec Weasley fille et qu'il chasse ailleurs. La rouquine était à lui.

Déjà que le fait qu'Harry l'avait pris avant lui le mettait dans une rage...

_Ne pas y penser, Blaise ! Tu l'auras ! Tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais et ça ne va pas changer !_

Jason ne remarqua pas le changement de son frère, il n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune rouquine de la grande famille Weasley. La soirée qu'ils avaient passée la veille était un précieux souvenir, et il n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer ! Encore et encore ! Il n'y avait aucun sentiment, juste une libération, d'un soir. Et puis, il pourrait changer peut-être lorsque toutes les positions possibles seraient essayées avec elle et il pourrait ainsi comparer avec d'autres.

Harry mangeait mais grignoter serait le mot exact. Les yeux dans le vague, ne fixant rien en particulier, peut-être la fenêtre qui était en face de lui. Peut-être le drapeau de sa maison. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, à propos de sa soirée, de sa nuit bestiale avec Jeanissa. Et du passage Drago / Hermione. Il se demandait ce qu'il voulait à Granger. Harry songeait aussi à sa prochaine conquête d'un soir, car, même si la soirée avec Jeanissa avait été orgasmique, il avait appris à ne jamais recommencer dans la même semaine avec la même fille. La fille Weasley avait cru qu'il y avait plus entre eux. Quelle fille naïve… Une Weasley, c'était à cause de cela qu'elle croyait qu'ils allaient vivre heureux avec pleins de rouquins, et qu'elle allait enrichir sa famille de roux ! Quelle débile ! Elle ne méritait même pas un autre de ses regards. Ce n'était qu'une semaine de pur plaisir, mais sans autre intérêt pour lui.

Drago n'était toujours pas au petit déjeuner. Il avait été très occupé avec une Serpentarde de 6ème année toute la soirée et récupérait le plus possible sa nuit. Il avait été tellement en colère, désireux de son corps si impur, un désir si lourd que sa nuit et celle de la jeune fille fut trop courte.

Dorélie Milair ne s'était jamais autant donnée à un garçon, avec une telle fièvre, une telle passion... Elle n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir en une nuit. Le mieux : l'avoir fait plusieurs fois de plusieurs façons différentes avec le Roi de l'école !

Drago était venu dans le dortoir tard dans la nuit. Dorélie ne dormait pas encore. Elle était occupée, comme souvent le soir, à imaginer un garçon avec elle, la main dans son bas de pyjama, se faisant plaisir. Protégée par un sort de silence lancé sur ses rideaux, elle se savait tranquille. Mais le rideau avait été mal tiré, puisque le Prince l'avait vue et s'était dirigé vers elle sans un regard pour les autres. La jeune Serpentarde, voyant le rideau s'ouvrir d'un coup, hurla de peur, avant de remarquer le blond et l'énorme bosse dans son pantalon. Sans plus de cérémonie, Drago s'était déshabillé et l'avait rejointe.

Les filles qui partageaient le dortoir avec Dorélie n'avaient rien entendu, plongées dans un profond sommeil. Elles n'entendirent pas Drago et Dorélie gémir plusieurs fois dans la nuit.

De plaisir ou de douleur à certains moments...

Le seul point négatif de la soirée pour la verte et argent avait été quand son partenaire avait hurlé « Granger » au dernier round de leur soirée, quand le dernier orgasme les eut achevés tous les deux !

Le plus étonnant pour la 6ème année, était que, selon les dires des filles avec qui Drago avait couché, le Serpentard ne hurlait jamais durant l'orgasme, ou dans d'autres moments d'échange, le nom d'une fille.

Et là, il avait hurlé le nom d'une autre : une Sang de bourbe, qui n'avait pas d'amis, moche. Rien, elle n'avait rien et c'était son nom qu'hurlait son roi, pendant qu'il était avec elle ?

_Pourquoi ?_

**.oO°Oo.**

**Les feux de l'amour version sorcière vu par une blonde en manque de méchant Serpentard !**

**Je sais que ca peut paraître bizarre, mais ca va se calmer, ou pas !**

**Si vous avez des recommandations, dîtes-le-moi ! J'ai toujours une tonne d'idée, j'en ai vraiment plein, j'en ai tellement que si je les places ensemble ca me ferait une fic a 100 chapitres avec 30 pages word, mais si on en a en commun, ca m'aiderai à mieux les placer.**

**Kiss**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Genre**** : **Drame /Romance

**Pairing**** : **Hermione Granger/ Drago Malefoy ou Hermione Granger / Harry Potter, je ne sais toujours pas, même si mon idée, elle change à chaque chapitre ! SOS ! En Rating ca sera un bon et grand M !

**Disclamer**** : **Hélas ils ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à : JK ROWLING. J'ai juste remanié à ma façon.

**Note de l'auteur**** : Un grand merci à ma correctrice qui prend du temps pour moi, malgré son boulot, ses études, sa vie hors de l'ordi, et sans qui la fiction serait abandonnée et qui a aussi pas mal de taf alors merci à toi MaaNaa, je t'adore ! Tu m'aide beaucoup à chaque chapitre !**

* * *

**RaR**** :**

_**P.g**__ : __I posted, I say unto you in soon. Kiss_

_**NY0Z3KA**__ : Mdr ! __Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour Le couple, mais j'aime beaucoup ton ordre lol. Oh oui il l'a crié ! Pourquoi il ne crie pas le miens de nom ? Sniiff ! Ouais moi non plus je ne suis pas très « feu de l'amour », mais cette fiction me fait penser à ca. Mdr. Il n'y a pas de souci. Je suis toute Ouïe si tu as des recommandations pour la fiction, je ne pouvais pas laisser Hermione comme ca. Pour qui me fait-on passer après lol. Voilà le prochain numéro ! C'est 3,50 E le chapitre ! Non je déconne ! Quoi que… Kiss_

_**Lucie**__ : Merci pour ta review. Voilà le chapitre tant demandé. J'espère que ca ira. Kiss_

_**Ange des Fees **__: Oui, j'avais eu l'idée de faire une fiction comme ca, et j'étais tombé sur le début de la traduction, qui n'était pas finit. Alors j'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais la retraduire et la finir, elle m'a dit oui, et donc voilà. Mais avant même de tomber dessus, j'avais dans l'idée de faire une fiction dans ce genre. J'ai juste mis du temps à l'écrire. Kiss_

_**Al **__: Merciii. Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise. Et je continue de posté la fiction, pas de souci de se coté là, je mettrais un peu de temps c'est tout lol. Je sais, j'ai un souci de longueur. Avant mes chapitres étaient vraiment trop long, et je galérais à écrire la suite, parce que la moitié de mes idées étaient déjà écrite sur le chapitre précédent. Mais je vais faire un effort promis. Celui-là sera plus long que les autres lol. J'espère que celui là de chapitre te plaira aussi. Kiss_

_**Miss Lilith Samael**__ : Roooh ! Pourquoi tant de haine ? Il n'y en a pas assez dans la fiction ? Oh non ! La tu me brise le cœur ! Harry en méchant, ca change un peu ! Il faut un peu de temps pour qu'Hermione se rebelle, imagine 6 ans de ta vie dans la peur des autres, seule contre tous ! Il faut du temps ! Tu es sur que tu aimes ma fic ? Parce que si tu n'aime pas mon Harry ni la Hermione fragile, je me demande… Mdr ! Mais en tout cas, merci pour ta franchise. Kiss_

_**Cind3rella **__: Mercii. Oui je sais, je vous frustre lol. Je laisse toujours l'impression que ca va vite et hop ! Vous êtes tous refroidit parce que j'arrête tout ! Oh que je suis diabolique et que j'adore ca ! Mdr. Ils sont tous des manipulateurs dans l'histoire. Alors là, je vais te décevoir, parce que la suite n'est pas totalement écrite. Mais je promets de me couper du monde pour écrire le plus de chapitre possible dans les semaines à venir. Je ne voulais pas cibler Drago / Hermione, parce que déjà je ne sais pas si ca sera eux à la fin, même si j'y pense fort lol, et puis il n'y a pas qu'eux dans Poudlard, même si les autres sont moins important lol. Je te remercie en tout cas pour ta review. Et je ne dis jamais non aux propositions… (pour la fic hein ! Mdr) Kiss_

_**AngelNott **__: Merci pour tes reviews « en retard », mdr. Oui c'est assez violent c'est dernier temps ! Désolé. Du côté d'Harry ? Oh la trahison ! Drago jaloux = Mon pur plaisir personnel ! Mdr. Je ne te dirais rien sur les sentiments d'Hermione na ! Ouais j'ai bien rit en écrivant ce passage, pourquoi à moi il me dit pas la même chose ? J'irais en courant s'il le faut ! Mdr. C'est bizarre, personne ne me contredit quand je dis que c'est « les feux de l'amour » version sorcière ! J'aurais peut-être du mettre ce titre là non ? Ta vu ! Ta vu ! Elle est forte là Hermione ! C'est la mienne, mouahahahahaha ! Quoi ? Tu persiste à le dire ? Qu'elle est cruche ? Même pas vrai ! Aaah Drago jaloux, j'aime, je ne peux m'en empêcher ! Mdr. Tu connais le « ton » de la fiction, bon je te la laisse, finit là ! Mdr. Ouais ils kiffent les rousses, mais il n'y aura qu'un vainqueur ! Tu votes pour qui ? Je suis contente que ca ne va pas te calmer ! Sinon c'est plus drôle. Dis-moi ce que tu penses de la suite surtout. Wow c'est un roman que j'ai écrit là ! Kiss_

_**Maanaa**__: Oui tu connais les chapitres lol. Vantarde ! De rien, je le pense vraiment. Oui je sais, idem pour moi. Kiss_

_**Miss Siera**__: Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent tes plus. J'espère que celui là sera de même. Tu verras pour Drago lol. Moi aussi je le sens mal pour Hermione et super bien pour moi et vous, mes lecteurs lol. Merci pour ton encouragement, ca m'aide beaucoup. Kiss_

_**D-Gray-Man-00**__: Merci. Et moi je te remercie pour t'es super reviews, qui m'aide énormément. J'espère ne pas te, vous, décevoir ! Continue de me tenir au courant. Kiss_

_**Lisa-Black07**__ : __Merci pour ta review. Oh pourquoi tu n'aime pas mon Harry ? Il est Si parfait ! Mdr. Moi je l'aime en méchant… Et tu vas encore plus le détester alors ! Mince ! Tant pis lol. Mais c'est un psychopathe ! Mdr. _

_**Anonyme**__ : Merci de ta franchise. Moi non plus je ne suis pas fan, mais j'ai tellement d'idée qu'il faut que je les écrive. Même si je ne le fais pas toujours bien. Au moins mon imagination marche bien._

_**()**__: Dommage que tu n'es pas de pseudo parce que je réponds à tout le monde, alors j'espère que tu te reconnaitras. Alors voilà la suite, désolé pour l'attente, mais je ne suis pas tout le temps sur l'ordinateur, donc je n'avance pas la fiction, et ma correctrice a aussi une vie. Et je te remercie pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente que tu aime ce que j'écris. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Kiss_

_**Dramangas **__: Merci beaucoup pour t'es reviews. Je vais essayer de répondre à toutes. __C'est gentil d'avoir mis pleins de reviews. Beaucoup se contente d'en mettre qu'une à la fin de la fiction. Mais ca aide beaucoup d'en avoir à chaque chapitre, alors merci. __Je crois que j'ai compris pour qui tu votes : Drago / Hermione lol. Et si tu avais gagné c'était bien Harry son compagnon de chambre. Oui Harry fou, j'aime beaucoup lol. En tout cas ton enthousiasme me plait ! Merci. Et non ne t'inquiète pas, pas de viole. Si un jour j'en fais un, jamais je ne décrirais la scène, c'est tellement horrible, dans les histoires ou dans la vraie vie, que ca devrait être interdit. Enfin bon je m'emballe lol. Oui mais Drago est Serpentard autant que les autres, alors il peut être encore pire qu'Harry, il est juste plus patient ! Ce qui est un atout ! __Jason a le même âge que Ginny. Et tu verras ce qu'il en est des Zabinni. Lol. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hermione… Ou si tient ! Mdr. J'adore Drago jaloux ou possessif, c'est mon plus grand plaisir dans les fictions lol. J'aime aussi le Drago frustré et torturé ! JE LE VEUX POUR MOUAAAAAAA sniif lol. En Harry méchant c'est le pied, ca le change du garçon torturé, qui a tout sur les épaules. Pour le couple je verrais ne t'inquiète, mais merci de participé au sondage lol. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. Kiss_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

**BoNNe LeCTuRe !**

* * *

**.oO°Oo.**

Octobre. Un mois ! Un mois de solitude. Toujours seule. Sans amis. Et sans le Trio d'Argent. Aucun. Personne.

Drago Malefoy avait il lancé sa vengeance ? Elle ne saurait dire si cette nouvelle la réjouissait ou non.

Elle se retrouvait enfin seule et tranquille, comme elle l'avait souhaité chaque soir après avoir subi leurs insultes… Et ceci, depuis le commencement.

Elle était encore plus ignorée qu'avant. Il n'y avait plus d'insulte, plus de menace, plus de regards haineux, de crachas, de bleus sur tout le corps, de baisers... forcés. L'indifférence totale dont faisaient preuve les Serpentards l'inquiétait outre mesure.

La Lionne ne savait pas si elle devait exulter à cause de ce silence ou si, au contraire, leur mutisme était un mauvais présage qui annonçait encore plus de peur et de douleur qu'auparavant. En fait, elle oscillait entre ces différents sentiments, entre joie, paix, doute et peur.

L'ignorance… Une des pires punitions pour un humain… Ou un animal, hors de son clan, de sa meute… Ou une créature qui ne peut vivre seule… La créature peut mourir, ou alors partir à la découverte d'un autre clan, qui l'accepterait peut-être. Ou elle emmènerait avec elle une autre créature et recommencerait une nouvelle vie. Plus loin…

Seule contre tous… Peut être pire que la mort… Pire que la torture… Pourtant, il s'agit bien d'une torture. Une torture mentale.

Harry regardait un point fixe dans la salle de cours depuis le début sans cligner des yeux, comme hypnotisé. Ce point n'était qu'une humaine, une fille, des cheveux bruns, bouclés, un peu broussailleux. Ses yeux marron parcouraient sa feuille striée de fines lignes noires. L'écriture était celle d'une fille : arrondie et délicate. Vêtue de sa robe de sorcière, noire, où était épinglée l'insigne de préfète des Gyffondors, des courageux, des fous qui n'ont peur de rien et qui vont aider les autres malgré le danger les menaçant, n'écoutant que leur débile courage qui coule dans leur veine… La lionne, Hermione Granger… Granger… Hermione. La seule fille qu'il n'avait pas eue dans son lit, mais qui, bientôt succomberait. Malgré Drago Malefoy, le prince… Non ! Le roi des Serpents, le roi de Poudlard. Harry n'était que le second. Et cette place lui plaisait… Pour le moment…

Malgré ce que Drago lui avait ordonné, il n'en avait cure ! Il la voulait et l'aurait ! Parole de Potter, il l'aurait ! Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était la pomme d'Adam et d'Eve ! Le fruit défendu. Elle, si fragile, mais si forte, si seule et si entourée à la fois, si simple mais si captivante, si naïve mais si intouchable…

Tout ce qui était interdit avait le goût de la passion, et Harry aimait la passion.

_Sans passion, il n'y à pas de vie._

Perdu dans son subconscient de serpent, il n'avait pas remarqué que le cours s'était achevé, et Blaise lui tapa sur son épaule droite pour le sortir de ses pensées. Et enfin il réagit, quitta l'objet de ses pensées, rangea ses affaires à la va-vite et se leva, sans dire mot, sans un regard pour personne. Il quitta la classe et sortit sans attendre personne, pas même son « ami » qui l'avait secoué un peu plus tôt.

Blaise dut lui courir après dans le couloir, sans aucun élève aux alentours.

- Hey mec ! A quoi penses-tu pour partir comme ça ?

- Rien.

Réponse froide, tranchante, avec une pointe de lassitude. Mais Blaise ne se démonta pas, Harry ne lui faisant pas peur. Harry accéléra le pas, Blaise toujours à ses côtés.

- Et qu'en as-tu pensé du cours ?

- Nul à chier, comme d'habitude !

- Et de Granger ? Qu'en penses-tu de Granger?

Harry s'arrêta net. Et il tourna vers Blaise le regard le plus glacial qu'il avait, celui que tous, autres que Drago, redoutaient, terrorisés.

Blaise perdit un peu de son courage, mais il continua pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il l'impressionnait. Et que lui aussi était un prince.

- Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu manigances... Tu veux te la faire cette sang de bou...

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'Harry lui avait mis son poing dans la figure. On entendit un gémissement douloureux, et un craquement. Etait-ce cassé ?

Quand Blaise releva la tête vers lui, il leva les yeux vers Harry presque pour la première fois. Ce dernier remarqua son regard, recula, baissa ses yeux émeraude vers son poing encore serré, où il y avait un peu de sang sur les articulations. Malgré son geste, il garda une voix froide et sûre pour parler à son ami qui avait le nez en sang :

- Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires Blaise. Et si tu tiens à notre amitié, ferme-la ! Et ne parle pas de cette... impure...

Il partit sans un regard en arrière. Blaise suivit des yeux son ami qui lui tournait le dos et s'éloignait à chaque pas. Sa main se dirigea vers son nez ensanglanté. Il s'essuya sur une de ses manches de sa robe de sorcier et tourna la tête vers sa droite, ayant entendu un bruissement de tissu. Il leva les yeux et tomba sur les yeux orageux du Roi.

_Que vais-je faire de toi Potter pour que tu m'obéisses comme avant... ? Tu n'es que second, mais je peux faire de toi dernier..._

Un autre mois s'était écoulé. Le mois de Novembre était bien là et avec lui le froid s'insinuait dans les manteaux de ceux qui s'aventuraient dans le parc. Le soleil, s'il y en avait, se levait plus tard et se couchait tôt. Le vent, bien présent, se montrait tous les jours, en soufflant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. La pluie ne cessait de tomber, la neige n'étant jamais loin, quand enfin la pluie s'arrêtait enfin.

_Une saison déprimante..._ songea Hermione, assise sur un rocher près du lac noir. Seule, comme souvent. Depuis maintenant six ans et trois mois... Aujourd'hui, le vent était plus doux. La pluie avait cessé depuis le matin même. Il faisait gris, un temps où personne ne s'aventurait dehors, sauf Hermione. Un temps à être seule.

Cependant, une touffe de cheveux roux s'approcha d'elle, se retournant fréquemment pour vérifier que personne ne la regardait. Mais tous étaient au chaud dans le château... Elle s'assit sur le peu de place qu'il y avait sur le rocher aussi silencieusement que possible, de peur de briser ce moment de calme. Puis elle contempla le paysage jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione la remarque :

- Mais... Mais que fais-tu là Ginny ?

La rouquine se retourna vers elle et chuchota de peur qu'on l'entende :

- Je... Je suis venu te demander... Si tu pouvais m'aider en Potion...

Hermione soupira, pendant un moment elle avait cru que la rouquine était venue prendre de ses nouvelles ou lui demander tout autre chose qu'un service... Non, elle ne devait plus espérer... Plus maintenant.

- Non.

Ginevra Weasley, un an de moins qu'Hermione et que le Trio d'Argent. Son frère Ronald Weasley et elle était dans la maison Gryffondor, la maison des courageux, la maison d'Hermione...

Ginevra qu'on appelait plus couramment, Ginny, et son frère Ronald, qui préférait qu'on le surnomme Ron, adressaient la parole de temps en temps à Hermione, quand ils s'étaient assurés que personne ne les voyaient.

Hermione avait cru un instant, durant sa quatrième année, avoir une chance d'avoir des amis, même s'ils se voyaient en cachette. Mais Hermione avait ouvert les yeux : elle se doutait qu'ils ne venaient que pour leurs devoirs, et cela s'était avéré vrai. La lionne s'était sentie encore une fois brisée. Personne ne lui parlait si ce n'est pour les devoirs ou pour se moquer d'elle. Elle était seule au monde... Si seule...

Ginny avait la peau blanche, comme Blanche Neige, la princesse du conte moldu. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux presque rouge feu. Ses yeux étaient verts avec quelques éclats bruns. Et sa peau si blanche était parsemée de tâches de rousseur. Elle ne mettait jamais de maquillage : elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle était belle naturellement. Son frère lui ressemblait, mais ses cheveux étaient orange ses yeux eux, étaient bleus il était un peu musclé grâce au Quidditch, étant le gardien de sa maison. Il était aussi connu pour sa maladresse. Ginny, elle, est une douce jeune fille, mais qui savait se défendre si on la cherchait. Mais, malgré cela, elle ne se mettrait jamais à dos le Trio d'Argent.

- Non ? Mais... Oui je comprends...

Elle baissa les yeux, se leva pour partir et fit quelques pas, lentement, en espérant surement qu'Hermione la retienne.

Quant à cette dernière, elle reprit la contemplation du paysage sous le froid de la saison, mais elle sentit que la rousse hésitait à s'éloigner. En effet celle-ci se retourna brusquement et ouvrit la bouche, prête à parler, mais elle la referma et refit un mouvement pour partir. Le regard d'Hermione avait quitté le paysage et s'était posé sur son dos, pour voir si elle allait parler malgré son hésitation. Pour entendre ce qu'elle allait dire, protester, ou pourquoi pas, l'insulter.

Ginny, toujours dos à la lionne, pris une bouffée d'air et parla d'une voix hésitante et tremblante :

- Pardonne-moi de ne pas être assez courageuse devant eux et de ne pas être ton amie. Je... J'aimerais tellement qu'on le soit…. amies.

Hermione allait protester quand elle lui coupa la parole dans son élan. Cette fois-ci Ginny s'était retournée pour lui parler de face. Ne plus être lâche.

- Non ! Attends ! Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît.

Hermione hocha la tête pour lui répondre positivement. Et la rouquine continua :

- J'aimerais qu'on soit amies et non pas pour les devoirs, ça franchement je m'en fiche. En fait, tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie. Le peu de temps qu'on a passé ensemble, je me suis sentie moi-même, alors qu'avec les autres... Je dois toujours dire la même chose qu'elles. Tu sais, tu ne loupes rien en n'étant pas amies avec elles, elles sont toutes superficielles, sauf ma meilleure amie que j'aimerais que tu rencontres : Luna Lovegood. Enfin bon, je m'égare. Je ne veux pas non plus faire de grand discours, c'est juste que... Le devoir, c'est du faux, je l'ai déjà fini... Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi. Apprendre à mieux te connaître. Voilà. C'est tout.

Sur le coup, Hermione ne dit toujours rien. Peut-être que cette année apporterait un peu de joie dans sa vie... Peut-être qu'il y aurait une amie, une vraie, sur qui elle pourrait compter. Lui laissait-on seulement une chance ? Une vraie ? Elle devait la saisir.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu… Tu veux vraiment être mon amie, malgré… Tu sais…

Ginny ne parla pendant plusieurs secondes, qui furent dures pour la brunette qui attendait la réponse tant redoutée. Ginny la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit.

- Malgré eux, oui. Mais, juste une chose, il me faudra du temps avant de nous montrer en public. Tu comprends ? Ne le prends pas mal hein, c'est juste, pour mieux apprendre à nous connaître sans qu'on nous… pourchasse.

Hermione comprit. Mais cela lui faisait mal de savoir qu'elle devrait se cacher encore une fois, alors que c'était une chose positive dans sa vie.

- Oui, je comprends. Mais comment fera-t-on pour ne pas nous faire voir ? Avec toutes les filles dans les parages, elles iront vite le dire aux garçons pour avoir une récompense quelconque.

- Je sais. J'y réfléchirais et je te tiendrais au courant.

Silence.

- Bon je dois te laisser, je dois me préparer pour l'entrainement. A bientôt… Hermione.

Elle partit sans laisser le temps à Hermione de lui répondre. Celle-ci resta sur sa pierre, le regard dans le vague.

Personne dans les couloirs. Tous les élèves devaient être dans leur maison respective, devant la cheminée, à rire, à comploter, à travailler.

Il n'y avait que Ginny, qui continuait son chemin. La rouquine s'arrêta devant une porte de classe entrouverte. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle ferma les yeux. Inspira et se mit à chuchoter.

- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as « ordonné » de faire.

Expiration.

Et contre toute attende, une voix, froide, lui répondit.

- Bien. N'oublie pas d'attendre mon signal avant d'agir.

- Oui.

Silence.

- Vas-tu m'aider ?

Silence.

- Malefoy ?

- C'était dans le contrat.

**oO°Oo.**

**J'espère que c'est plus long pour vous cette fois-ci lol.**

**Désolé pour l'attente, mais je profite des vacances d' « Eté » ! Comme vous non ?**

**Alors alors ? Des hypothèses ? Dîtes moi tout !**

**Kiss**


End file.
